


I Really Missed You

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester/Dan Howell - Freeform, Reunion, Sex, Sleepy Dan, Sleepy Phil, Smut, Swearing, bants man, buy TLOP on kanyewest. Com, cuteness, dan and Phil miss each other, dom!Phil, fluffy phan smut, good bye fam ✌, good shit, i have returned, phanfic, spon, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home from his holiday a bit early<br/>And he and Phil are reunited. They fuck. Lots of fluff. Phil calls Dan Bambi lots. </p><p>Also I have returned with smutty fluff heya</p><p>Tumblr: strangelovephan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Missed You

Phil heard the door to their flat open at around 4 in the morning. He was expecting Dan home in another day so his initial thought was to panic, he was home alone Dan wasn't with him. As Phil slowly climbed out of his bed he put his glasses on. Phil slowly crept to his door, opening it and peeking into the hallway. The light was on downstairs and he could hear low humming. Phil quietly made his way down the steps what he expected to see was a scary man robbing the house but it was a very pretty, tired Daniel Howell. Phils face lit up immediately. "Dan!" Phil exclaimed running into the kitchen. He startled Dan slightly before he engulfed him in a hug "phil, I missed you" Dan said rubbing his back. "I missed you too Bambi" Phil said into Dans shirt. Phil pulled back briefly kissing Dan on the lips. 

"How was 'grandmas last adventure'?" Phil asked, helping Dan put away the stuff he'd picked up at the airport.  
"It was nice I just wish you had come with me, I hate spending time away from you." Dan answered. "We should go on holiday together soon" Phil suggested. "I'd love to, how was the north?" "It was good, my parents say hi they miss their future son in law" Phil giggled. "Aw you told them about the engagement?" Dan asked. "Of course Bambi they were so happy, they really love you and they'd like to go out to dinner with us And your parents if that's okay with you." "Yeah and I could break the news there because I haven't said anything yet... I didn't think it was the right time you know?" "I understand, we'll do it together yeah?" Phil offered. "Sounds good" Dan confirmed. "Ok baby" Phil kissed Dan on the cheek, placing his hands on his fiancés waist. "I'll go bring up your suit case for you, I'll be right back okay?" Phil spoke softly. "Yeah thank you Phily". "No problem gorgeous" and with that Phil was making his way up the stairs, dans suit case in hand. 

Shortly Phil returned back downstairs as Dan was finishing up. "That's the last of the stuff can we head to bed now?" Dan said throwing his arms around Phils neck. "Yeah I'm a little tired myself." With that being said Phil slung his arm around dans waist, helping him get to his bedroom. Dan stripped himself of his pants and slipped on one of Phils t shirts before he settled into Phils bed hugging the duvet around himself. Phil slid in next to him. Dan sighed and threw his head against the pillows. Phil suddenly rolled on top of Dan, making him giggle.  
"hi"  
"Hi baby" Phil whispered back.  
Phil slowly brought his hand up to cup dans face, his thumb softly stroking over dans lips. "I really missed you" Phil groaned. "I missed you too" Dan said back. "No baby I really missed you" Phil says rolling his hips down into dans. "Fuck Phil" Dan gasps. Phil rolls his hips into Dan again and Dan pushes back up, feeing himself harden under Phil. Phil dips his head down to suck a mark into dans sensitive neck. Dan lets out a breathy moan as his lips move down his neck. Phil slips his hand into dans boxers, slowly stroking his cock. "Phil please" Dan whimpers. Phil slides Dans boxers off along with his shirt and pulls his thick cock out of his pajama pants. Dan moans at the sight, biting his lip. Phil absolutely adores dans moans all of the noises he makes just drive Phil to want to make Dan moan and grunt and whimper more. He really loves it when dans so overwhelmed by the pleasure he's giving him that he screams. Dan and Phil hadn't seen Each Other for a week they both had a lot of pent up sexual tension. He was determined to make Dan feel like he was the only person in the world tonight.

Phil reaches over into the bedside table grabbing a bottle of lube And a condom.  
He pours some on his fingers bringing it down to dans hole. He then slicks up his own cock. Phil slowly works a finger into Dan loosening him up before he pushes into Dan. "Oh my god Phil" Dan moans. His eyes flutter shut as he lets out little gasps when Phil pulls his hips back. He nearly screams when Phil slams back into him. "Fuck right there Phil yea" Dan moans as Phil repeatedly pounds his prostate. "That feel good Bambi?" Phil groans as Dan clenches And unclenches around him. Phil lifts dans legs over his shoulder and pounds into the spot harder and deeper. "Fuck!" Dan screams as Phil unrelentingly fucks into him. "Just like that Dan you're doing great" Phil grits out as he feels his stomach tightening. Phil snaps his hips faster as dans moans progressively get higher and higher. He can tell he's close. "I'm gonna cum Phil" Dan whines.  
"Hold on love I'm almost there, you're doing so good my pretty baby" Phil Leans down to connect his lips with dans. Dans whimpers and Moans get Caught in the kiss that's turned rather sloppy as Phil pushes into Dan roughly. Phil whispers "love you" as he disconnects their lips. Dans in utter bliss as Phil changes his angle rocking against his prostate harder. Dans mouth is wide open as Phils fingers ghost over his lips. "I'm close fuck you feel so good" Phil groans. Dans too lost in the pleasure Phils providing him to respond. he just continues to let out little breathy "ah's". Phil fucks into Dan two more times before Dan lets out a high pitch scream and cums all over his and Phils stomach. Phils hips stutter as he groans out a deep husky "fuck" biting dans shoulder to keep from practically screaming. Dans still trying to catch his Breath as Phil pulls out and disposes of the condom in the bin beside the bed. Phil takes a wipe from his dresser, cleaning his and dans stomachs. Phil pulls his boxers and pants back up. "Come here" phil says as he pulls Dan into his arms. 

"You okay?" He asks as he runs his fingers through Dans now curly hair. "Yeah fuck I missed that" Dan says sleepily. "Me too, I love you"  
"I love you too wanna sleep now please"  
Dan moans.  
"Ok baby little or big spoon tonight?" Phil asks, kissing his forehead.  
"Little"  
"Ok Bambi"  
"I love that...Bambi thing you call me"  
Phil giggles, his tongue poking out between his teeth. "That's because you're my little Bambi. With your tallness And your clumsiness."  
"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult" Dan says back.  
"It's enDEERing" Phil jokes.  
"I regret this choice" Dan giggles  
"You love it" Phil giggles back  
"Is that what it is?" Dan says jokingly as he kisses Phils chest.  
"Shut up you" Phil says ,wrapping his arms around Dan tighter.  
"Ok ok love you sleep now"  
"I love you too good night Bambi"  
"Night phiw"


End file.
